Destiel: Relief
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Cas helps Sam causing him to see Lucifer instead of Sam. Cas could be seeing Luci, and Dean could like do all he can to help and try his best to make Cas realise that what he's seeing isn't real, like he did with Sam.


There was nobody else around, just me...me and Lucifer. I tried so hard to ignore him,but it was too hard. I could never escape him. I looked around, anywhere but him, although which ever corner I turned he was there staring me in the face. "leave me alone!" I shouted. Dean came running in when he heard Cas yelling.

"Cas! What's wrong?"

"Him!" he shouted pointing at Lucifer. "He won't leave me alone"

Dean looked where Cas was pointing...at the blank wall. "Cas...Hey buddy," he said, stepping in front of the angel, "are you all right? .. Hey, why don't you sit down?"

"What's the point? , whatever I do or wherever I go..he's there"

All of a sudden it clicked into place. Dean understood what was going on. "Not you too.." he muttered.

"What?" he asked looking at Dean. He was confused.

"Cas, listen to me, he's not here."

"He's right next to me!" he said defensively. " He said he's real, and that i'll never escape him"

Dean sighed. He was exhausted. "Listen to me, Cas. This bastard is just trying to fuck with you. I'm here. I'm real. And I know he's telling you the same thing, and that I'm the fake one, but you have to believe that I'm the one who is real and the one that cares about you." He thought about the way he convinced Sammy - with the wound and stitches. But Dean had never tended to Cas's wounds. Any bond he had with Cas was strictly emotional - and, unfortuanatley, never discussed with Cas himself.

Cas was close to tears, he didn't want this, and he surely didn't deserve it either. " Dean...make him go away" he sobbed quietly. Although he was struggling to know what's real and what's fake, he knew then...by what Dean just said, and the way he said it, was real. He knew.

Dean walked to Cas and put a comforting arm around him. "Hey...it'll be okay." He let the angel cry into his shoulder.

Cas clinged onto Dean tightly, wanting comfort, and somebody to lean on. He could rely on Dean. After a few moments of letting the tears fall, he eventually calmed down. " thankyou" he mumbled.

Dean swallowed thickly. "Cas, you need to know, I know it's hard to be able to differentiate what is real and not, but for future reference just realize that ... I'm here. I'm here for you. I care about you. I will help you. And I..." Dean couldn't finish.

Cas pulled away from Dean slightly. He looked at him, he stared him dead in the eye. "and you what?" he asked, urging him to finish what he was about to say.

"I..." Dean withdrew his arm from Cas. "I..'m about to get a drink. Would you like anything?"

Cas smiled. "Sure, why the hell not"

The went to the kitchen together. Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey. There were too many feelings today, perhaps the alcohol could numb this. Cas sat down in the chair next to the table, as he watched Dean pour himself a glass of Whiskey. "wow...strong drink. Anyone would think you had Lucifer following you" he grinned at his attempt of a joke.

Dean smirked. "Well, we all have our demons inside us" Dean was more into ironic humor.

**"A**h true .. wise words Dean" he paused for a moment. "Well, pour me a glass"

Dean was stunned for a second. "Really?"

"Problem?" Cas replied.

"Not at all" said Dean huskily. He reached for a glass and poured some for Cas. "Cheers."

"Uh..yeah" Cas took a sip of the drink, and pulled a face of disgust. "Yummy" he said sarcastically.

Dean smirked again. "It's not for anyone, shoulda warned you"

Cas downed the drink. "That's better..now I'm left with the after taste" he looked around the kitchen " I Think I'm starting to feel something".

"You? The angel who drank an entire liquor store?"

"Hey! Times have changed, Winchester" he smirked.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'll say"

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that. "

"Yeah...you told me that"

"Oh. Well, Angels are so perfect either" Cas closed his eyes for a moment. " Look, I'm sorry if I'm being morbid, it's just this whole thing is freaking me out"

"What? Luci? Man, Cas. Don't let it. I told you, I'm here for you - no matter what." Dean downed his drink.

"I know you are, and.. I'm truly thankful for that" he smiled.

Dean smiled. "It's the least I could do."


End file.
